16 and pregnant
by SoraUsako
Summary: What will happen when the managers Aki, Haruna and Natsumi find out they are pregnant? And what if Touko was also a victim? all product of a celebration party! And things are getting dirty, cause they have to tell their parents! Also contains angst,drama and humor. But mainly Family & Friends! ITSA PARODY
1. The Cause and the Effects

**Sorry if I don't update so fast like before, but I got school and this and that..Anywho, let's go on with the couples here!~**

**TachiHaru (duh?)**

**EndoAki (YES.)**

**TsunaTouko (;) this is for u Kit!)**

**GoenNatsu (cause I wanna) and etc..**

** ~^o^~**

A party. Yes a party. And it wasn't a normal party. It was a celebration party in the Raimon Soccer Team. People were drunk. Not adults, but teens. 16 year olds to be specific. And that never ends well, does it?

"Let's..go to the..*moan* rooooommhh.." A VERY drunk Aki said. She and Endou were having a sexy time in the dining room, the place where the party was held. "Alright, sexy ladyyy" He slurred out. And up the stairs they went. "Did ya see em'? They were kissing like mating rabbits duude!" Another drunk girl said. "Sure ah saw em'! Endou and Aki are having a goood time!" Tachimukai and haruna were having a small 'drunkies' talk. "Wunna loose the Big V and try?"Haruna said a little more seriously. "No condoms?" Yuuki said. "You bet" and up the stairs again. Watching that Kidou didn't see them. Not that it would bother him, he was drunk off his ass. "LIMBOOOOOOO" and that was Kidou.

"Goenji-san..are we the only ones who have a sense?" Tokou asked Shuuya. He nodded. and Natsumi took him (or harrased him to go) upstairs. "Pooooor Tou-chi..." Tsunami said, creeping from behind Touko. "Hya!" She screeched. It was not normal to have someone up your ass and then scare the fuck out of you. "SHIT! LET ME DOOOOOOOWN!" And upstairs too. Just remember, none of these couples wore condoms...

**3 Months later...**

"Ughh, third time now.." Touko said, pressing her forehead against the cold porcelain that is the toilet. " I wouldn't recommend you put your head against the toilet, it is not the most sanitary place here ya know" Haruna said in a monotone voice, coming out of the bathroom. "You scared the heck outta me!What up? Your mood seems.." "Particular?" Haruna finished Touko's sentence. "EXACTLY THAT!" Haruna flipped her hair and motioned for her to come.

"We all have the same sympthoms?Weird.." Touko said, facing the managers and Rika. "I don't.."Fuyuka said shyly. "Cause maybe u didn't get infected, maybe the bacteria thought ya were too innocent" Fuyuka frowned and faced Rika at the comment. "4YI innocent girl here has a boyfriend" Aki said , chiming in. ''And I lost the Big V, which I think you haven't lost yet.." Fuyuppe said. And everyone turned to her. "Guys, I think we should visit a doctor.."

And in the doctor they were, some were not. Aki, Haruna and the boyfriend (Endou and Aki were not a couple) came. The other girls went to another doctor,so it would not be so suspicious.. "Haruna Otonashi? Aki Kino? Come in please, we have the results." Haruna gulped hard and went in with Aki. "Um, this is awkward, but I think you are both..pregnant.."

"You've gotta be kidding". Now the girls and their respective boyfriends were all sitting down in a circle. "Damn..Yuuki you are fucked. What'll Kidou do to you?" Tsunami said. "Shut up, you got the president's daughter pregnant.." and Tsunami was shutten up by a 16-year-old. "I won't keep it." Aki said, plainly. The most hollow look in her eyes. Everyone in the circle looked at her surprised. Others hurt. Endou was shocked. He turned to her and said "No way!You'd be a murderer if you did that!" Aki scrunched up her hands and shouted back. "I WANTED ICHINOSE!TO HAVE A LIFE WITH HIM!ENDOU,YOU AND I AIN'T A COUPLE!WE WERE DRUNK!" Endou looked hurt, the he murmured, loudly enogh to be heard "So you are calling them bastard children...very well, I accept your opinion.." He stood up and walked away. "AKI!You should be ashamed!" Rika said." I AM ICHINOSE'S GIRLFRIEND! AND YOU WERE GONNA **STEAL** HIM!?"And Rika slapped Aki. "Pregnant women fight!" Glare daggers at Tsunami. "Ok..but..stop?" Innocent cute Haruna said. 'Innocent huh? I wonder what Kidou will do to those..three..' Goenji said and smirked. Then looked towards Natsumi. And smiled. She frowned. Then smiled and giggled. "Are you talking through faces?" Haruna asked. Suddenly, Coach Kudou came in and said. "GUYS! Kidou has been asked something VERY important, he has to go ASAP to the Us to finish his parents' work! Haruna, this may be hard for you, so I think you should go-" But Haruna had already dashed out with Tachimukai following.

"Kidou!" Kidou turned from his bag which he was packing, to his dear sister. "Haruna, I have to go! In 3 hours, the plane is leaving, sorry I didn't tell you earlier!" Haruna shook her head and started .." I need to tell you something urgently!" But Kidou already had dashed out the door. He would be back in 10 years, unless his plans failed..'Fuck.' Haruna tought as she saw the plane leave with Kidou to the USA..

**2 or at least 1 review to go on!Pweashe? All up to you! Also, I'm a cussing machine XD**


	2. Oh CRAP

**SHET. I got my wrist broken, so i could not write! But, to repair the damages, I WILL GIVE YA A TRIPLE UPLOAD!(?)three chapters in one day!Merry Christmas (Hannukah or Kwansa etc..I didn't pay attention in religion class..)Without further delay,STORY TIME!**

* * *

Haruna woke up and the first thing she saw were a pair of blue eyes staring at her. She smiled and went back to sleep again. "Eh?" The person said."Eh _what_, Yuuki-kun~?" Haruna said sleepily, waking up again. Yuuki sighed and said. "Eh, you need to_ wake up_, Haru-chan~!" Then they looked at each other dreadfully, but Yuuki smiled and showed the clock to his girlfriend. "OMG I'M SOOOOO LAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Haruna ran out of the house. Or the room, because just when she was going out, Yukiko, Yuuki's mother, came in. "Ohayo lovebirds, you're la~ate!" Haruna's face turned pale. "IT'S 8:37 am AND WE SHOULD BE AT THE CLUB AT 9:00 AM FOR THE SPECIAL CLASSES!" A agitated Natsumi said in the same moment. She , Aki and Touko were walking down the street. "No shit Sherlock.." Touko said, ready to punch the redhead for being SO loud. Haruna heard Natsumi, and went out to the window in the room. She then shouted at the 3 and said "HEY GIRLS!" Then, she realized she was with no makeup, pajamas on , maybe with her hair like an afro, and her breath stinked. She blushed and shout again "BRB!"

* * *

So the 5 were walking down the street. Kinda like running actually. Although, everyone asked Natsumi , why was she here, if her house was the closest? She just said.." Well, I got lazy!" Touko sighed at the girl and said "Now, you're just being a liar.." "That's not so nice, Touko.." Touko laughed at Aki's comment. She said, "First, I can recognize when someone is lying, Second, she was at my house, that's why she got late." everyone glared at Natsumi. Then, Aki doubled up in pain and said, "Minna, I think I'm in labor.."

**CLIFFIE!This is the end of this short, idiotic, chapter. Let me do some clearing out here..**

**They are all 6 months old.**

**All the couples attend to special classes from 9 o' clock to 2:30 pm.**

**Haruna lives at Tachimukai's house, since Yukiko was more than happy to know she'd be a grandma.**


	3. Trouble Time

**YAY~the power went out srry..instead of double update, I'll just mash up the two other chappies..not feeling well srry.**

* * *

Aki was in a bed in the hospital room she was asigned. Endou was besides her, face pale and scared. "What if..the baby is hurt?" Endou said. Aki's face saddened and she shook her head. "Doctors said they don't know, they are going to take out the baby, sooner than later.." Haruna knocked on Aki's door. "Come in." Haruna ran to where her friend was and hugged her. She started to cry. "I'm sorry! This should not be happening to you!" Endou got teary eyed as well. He started sobbing and then, took his headband off. " I don't want him to die!" Tachimukai stood in the doorway, not knowing what to say or do . There was a moment of silence. Then Aki's pain got back as well as the doctor. "Everyone, get out, we have to operate here and now!"

* * *

After 3 long hours, the doctor came out of the room. She was tall. She had long pink hair and sparkly green eyes. "The operation was succesful, but I'm afraid the little guy doesn't look so good..gomenasai..He is at the rehabilitation center, since his lungs weren't strong enough to sustain him.." Endou's face started to sadden. "Is there ANY way he can live, Doctor?" Dr. Michiyo looked down and she sighed. "I'm not sure..I'm not sure..

"Endou-sempai, wake up!" Tachimukai started smooshing Mamoru out of the waiting room seat. Endou yawned and woke up, he looked at Yuuki. "The fuck? Whydiyawakmeup?" Tachimukai just sighed at his captain. Then he hit his head. Seems like it got him back to who he was, really. "Yuuki-chaaaan~ let's get away to the forest...BEAR MY CHILD-" Before Endou could finish, he realized what he was saying and blushed like hell. "Mamoru-_kun...I want to kill you.._" Endou ran away,for Yuuki could throw his shoe from a 4 km distance."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!"

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The months went by, and Rei was growing just fine. His early lung problems had cured in 3 months! Ednou and Aki were proud, but also tired. They often asked for help, which their parents would give, since they couldn't resist the 4 month old cutie!( That was actually, a monster, if you asked the team.. )

A november 19, very nice day really. Not cold, nor hot. But not good for Haruna at all, she had contractions, and she thought they were the worst part of the pregnancy, yet she hadn't got to the REALLY HARD ONE . Pushing.

At the hospital, Haruna looked worried. "I want to talk to Oni-san..I want a birth at home..I want my moooooooooooooom!" Though her stepmother was there, she wanted her real mother, the dead one.." Eh? So I will whine and complain too ! I want to go home..I want to sleep..I want my fiance to stop whining and I want Harumi to PLEASE get out of mommy's vagina!" Yukiko san came in with a happy face and said "Can I join the whining factory?" To what she received a big NO.


	4. Later on

**Eep!The reviews! So many!*aruru (?) mi lil baby, GOOO TO SLEEP NOOOW,if you don't sleep, ur momma will shout/i will feel baaad..* sorry for the delay. Don't kill me. PLEASE. IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED, THIS IS A PARODY!**

* * *

Menwhile in Touko's house...

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Little Michi screamed to the top of his lungs.

Michi Tsunami had been born in a few months ago. A sweetie, not for his parents..maybe for the team. Tsunami woke up and walked over to the craddle and got the baby bottle on the kid's mouth. He had pink hair and blue eyes, complimented by medium skin.

"Miiiichiii...shuuut..uuup..." Tired Tsunami said.

He had been up all night last day and ,maybe, the whole week. And he knew it would go on until the kid was independent. Or at least not a baby..Poor Tsunami. At least, time passes by quickly, or so they say. Because for Tsunami, days went by like weeks, and weeks like milleniums! The worst thing was that he only had 3 hours of sleep because of the baby waking up and his job. He felt miserable.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Literally.

* * *

Do you remember Rei ? He is also a cutie, sometimes. He had dark green hair and lovely brown eyes; tanned skin and chubby legs, the perfect look for a baby.. Only the look.. cause his personality sucks.

"Aruru mi bebito ,DUERMETE YAAAAAAA, si no te duermes..me sentire maaaal *" Another tired parent sang in spanish to her son. Yes, it was Aki Kino, kinda like Aki Endou now.

"Aki, I will handele him for nou dun woriii.." Endou, sleepy Endou said. he then took the baby and took his own tit and started 'feeding the kid'.

When Aki saw Endou's behavior, she mentally slapped herself. Perfect. A sleepy and mentally retarded parent + a crying baby. Just what she wanted for New years.

* * *

For Natsumi, things were bad. REAL bad. Since Goenji had a rich family and she did too, they both only had fathers and they were both VERY spoiled..things were REAL BAD. The baby, which was a boy, was named Natsuya, he was a carrot head (pfft) with red flaming eyes. He was calm. (Not really) but they knew how to handle it.

"GOENHIIIII!THE KID IZ CRYIN' AGAIN!"

Of course, they'd had better times.

* * *

Haruna

The wailing of a baby could be heard in the room. The baby wailed softly, not like most babies, and she wailed for little. She seemed to be calm, for when she was put on her mother's arms, she instantly stopped crying and fell silent. Now, 3 months from that , the baby was the most calm and the most quiet. She had light grey-blue eyes and light chestnut hair, looking like her daddy much. Kidou had learned earlier that Haruna and Yuuki had a kid. He exploded. But, he took it ok. But he sugested something to the team that nobody had before.


	5. Not The Happy Ending You Hoped For

**This is 10 years later. LAST CHAPTER N' DOUBLE UPDATE!~ This takes place in IEgo~ :3**

* * *

****Haruna stood calmly on the doorway of her house. She lived alone. She worked as a teacher at Raimon. She sighed and fell asleep in the same clothes. She always wondered, how would it have been if they had kept the babies? She didn't know, and she didn't want to.

* * *

Harumi was living on her 'parents' house' . She didn't know she and her 3 siblings were adopted. Rei, Natsuya and Michi. 3 boys. She was the only girl, and seh didn't look like them. In fact, none of them looked alike. Genes go crazy, that's what they say, but they knew better. They were off to investigation time.

* * *

The group parted ways shortly after they put the kids to adoption. They knew they couldn't finish their studies with a baby, besides, Kidou suggested it. They felt devastaded, but they moved on. Endou and Natsumi married each other, Aki became a housewife, taking care of Tenma, Touko works as a strong lawyer, Tsunami teachs surfing classes, Tachimukai is a lawyer, working alongside Touko, Goenji..you know..Fifth Scetor blah balh (that was on purpose) Haruna is a teacher and that's the end of it.

* * *

The kids found it. The adoption papers. The parents. The past. Everything. They had to find them. Urgently.

* * *

Natsuya ran downtown. He saw the house. Endou must have been at work, because it was so silent. He knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. He heard a beautiful and warm soft say sweetly,

"I'll be there now!~" When Natsumi opened the door, she almost fainted.

* * *

Rei knocked on his mother's door. He saw it was opened, so he went in.

"Anyone in here?" Aki heard a little voice say so she replied,

"Yea! Wait u-" She choked on her own words.

* * *

After Michi took the bus, he found himself knocking hte door in his mom's hotel room. He asked for permission to visit someone in reception, and they accepted, since he was adorable. WHen Touko opened the door, she cried tears of joy.

* * *

Haarumi was in the cold rain. You see, her health condition was never reall good, so she didn't run so fast. She had a very bad leukemia , the cure not yet to be found. She must be getting treatments now, but a) she din't want to wear a wig, b) she knew her time was soon, so she had to meet her parents. Soon.

The same night, Yuuki happened to pass by and check out at Haruna, they started to chat in the house entrance until it bagn to rain. They were going to go in the house but they heard someone screaming to them. They saw a familiar face they both recognized instantly. Tehy leaped toward her but stopped. She smiled and almost fell. Tachimukai caught a grip of her before she hit the ground. The others were now probably all together, wondering where Harumi and the couple were. Harumi told them everything. Haruna pulled them in but she said to not to worry. She was dying, she just wanted them to call the others. They called them and 911. Her last words were..

"Mommy, daddy...I..love..you..I finally found you_._.and you're the most precious things..in my life." she mouthed something like, sorry, goodbye..

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

** The End.**


End file.
